In recent years, demand for wireless capacity has exploded as a result of integration of bandwidth hungry media applications in smart-phones and tablets. Industry predicts that demand for wireless capacity will continue to grow exponentially, and a one-thousand-fold increase in data traffic is projected from 2010 to 2020.
Same-channel full-duplex operation, also known as in-band full-duplex (IBFD) or simultaneous transmit and receive (STAR), is one way of improving wireless capacity. In a full-duplex system, a wireless transceiver transmits and receives at the same time on the same frequency channel.
The fundamental challenge in full-duplex operation is the strong leakage from the transmitter to its own receiver which is referred to as self interference (SI). Depending on the application, the SI can be more than a billion or even a trillion times stronger than the weak signal that the receiver is trying to receive. Consequently, it is desirable to somehow suppress the SI below the receiver noise floor for full-duplex operation.
Accordingly, new mechanism for self-interference cancellation are desirable.